


Wish For More

by Freelance_Magic



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Off Screen Death, Pretend-o-Deck, Sharing a Bed, Shopping Malls, Terry has zero filter online, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Terry and Korvo have developed feelings for each other. Too bad they think the other would never feel the same way.
Relationships: Korvo/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. The Best Kind Of Clinginess

Korvo begins to stir from his dreamless sleep as sunlight peeps through his and Terry’s shared bedroom window blinds. The sunlight annoyingly hits his closed eyes, causing Korvo to wake up slowly.

As Korvo wakes he notices that something feels off. He feels like he’s being lightly squeezed and there’s a bizarre weight on his chest. Whatever is squeezing him feels warm.

“Hrng...better not be some freakish earth animal Terry snuck into the house again,” Korvo groans softly as he peaks one eye open.

Luckily, it is not an earth animal. Korvo would force Terry to sleep on the fucking couch for a month if he pulled that shit again. No, the thing that was—and still is— squeezing Korvo is none other than Terry; who is still fast asleep.

Korvo would normally push Terry off of himself, or if he was in a good mood simply untangle himself from Terry’s grasp. Korvo’s gotten pretty used to the fact that Terry is an awful bedmate. Terry sometimes snores, kicks in his sleep, drools and his need to stuff his face at three in the morning never fails to annoy Korvo ever so slightly. 

Korvo normally has no problem waking Terry.

But Korvo can’t bring himself to risk waking Terry with any sudden movements this morning.

Because he’s...just so fucking cute like this.

Korvo shakes his head. No, Terry isn’t cute. Well...maybe a  _ little _ . But he certainly doesn’t mean anything romantic or sexual by it. It is just a totally normal fact about Terry. 

Terry wears shirts with stupid phrases on them. Terry feeds the puppa candy even though Korvo’s told him a thousand fucking times that he shoudn’t be doing that. Terry misses Ansel Elgort. Terry is cute. Terry is currently drooling on his nightshirt.

See, totally normal facts about Terry. So moving Terry off himself shouldn’t be a problem- 

“Hmm...Korvy,” Terry sighs happily in his sleep as he cuddles closer to Korvo.

Korvo’s pulse quickens.

N-Not because Korvo liked that Terry called him  _ “Korvy”  _ or how much snugger Terry is to him. It’s probably because...ah...OH! It’s because the replicants need to get ready for school and he needs to make sure they’re awake- oh...wait, it’s Saturday.

Welp. Time for Korvo to lay in bed with nothing but his own thoughts to keep himself entertained.

Hooray.

Terry lets out a snore, as if to remind Korvo that he’s here too.

So Korvo has two options. 

He can either examine his own thoughts, or he can watch Terry sleep and have some  _ totally _ platonic feelings about it while denying any chance that Korvo wants Terry to be his lifemate so badly it hurts.

Korvo looks down at Terry, who is cuddling his face into Korvo’s chest.

Looks like it’s prime time for pine time for Korvotron.

Korvo lets out a defeated sigh as he stares down at his evacuation partner. Like always Korvo is worrying about something while Terry simply relaxes and has a good time. You know, for once Korvo would like to be the one who doesn’t have to worry while Terry has to deal with something. 

And for that something to be something he can remember. He drank  **so** much alcohol when he was dumb.

As if on cue Terry begins to whine in his sleep. A distressed expression replaces the happy, calm one Terry had just a moment ago.

“N-No...stay…” Terry sleeptalks as he clutches Korvo’s nightshirt.

Huh, ask and you shall receive. Korvo can now revel in Terry getting what's coming to him- 

Tears begin to leak out of Terry’s closed eyes as Terry’s breathing begins to become raspy.

Shit. He’s crying.

Korvo refuses to admit it, but he can’t stand to see Terry cry. Terry’s always such a joyful ball of hydrogen and helium that seeing him cry hurts to watch.

Before Korvo could really think about a plan of action his hand is already up on top of Terry’s head. Korvo begins to pet Terry’s head while shushing him.

“Shhh...it’s okay,” Korvo comforts quietly. “I’m here.”

Terry begins to calm down as Korvo pets and shushes him. Something interesting pops into Korvo’s head, a memory. Back when Terry and Korvo wanted a Manc ave and Korvo built P.A.T.R.I.C.I.A. to make the Manc ave fun Terry mentioned he liked being nurtured.

So maybe if Korvo were to say some of the things P.A.T.R.I.C.I.A said to Terry...maybe Terry would feel better?

...An interesting hypothesis that is honestly worth a shot.

“Who’s my brave little man?” Korvo asks Terry.

One of Terry’s signature smiles bloom onto his face.

“Come on...who’s my handsome little guy?” Korvo asks as he pets Terry.

Terry flushes blue. I-It’s probably nothing.

“Me~” Terry mumbles in his sleep.

“Who’s my happy Terry?” Korvo asks. 

Korvo cringes after that last question. Really? Happy Terry?

But Terry doesn’t seem to mind. 

“I’m yours,” Terry sighs happily as he scooches up and buries his face into the crook of Korvo’s neck.

Korvo’s vision blurs as tears well up in his eyes. That’s really what Korvo wants. He wants to be Terry’s. He wants Terry to be his. Korvo is unable to hold back how he really feels at this moment.

So he lets it out. For just a moment.

“Yeah,” Korvo says, choked up. “You’re mine. You're my Terry. I love you so much.”

Korvo returns the embrace that Terry has been giving him since he woke up and holds him tight.

This...should be okay for a minute.

Just…

J-Just...a...minute…

…

And so Korvo fell back to sleep.

  
  


……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_About half an hour later…_ **

Terry slowly begins to wake up. He’s feeling quite refreshed!

He had just the most amazing dream!

Okay- so like, Korvo and him were slow dancing. Korvo was wearing this  **SUPER** sexy tux. Like, holy shit. Fucking hottie! Korvo really should try on more kinds of clothes...or wear less clothes. 

Mmmm…naked Korvo~.

Wait...what was Terry thinking about again?

OH RIGHT! His dream. 

So him and Korvo were slow dancing and it was super romantic. And then Korvo dipped Terry and gave him some steamy bedroom eyes and Terry was like  _ “Oh Korvy~!”  _

But like some shit went down and Korvo was going to get on a plane and leave forever. Terry pleaded that Korvo stay but then Korvo started to leave anyway.

But then Korvo came back and held Terry and told him everything was okay! Then they began to nuzzle each other's faces and Korvo said that he was his brave little man and stuff! Made Terry feel super safe ‘n special!

Then Korvo called him handsome and for some reason they were getting married in the airport…? 

Then- wait...why does Terry feel so...warm? Terry opens up his eyes and looks down.

DAWH!

Korvo is snuggling with Terry in his sleep! He’s so adorable! Who would have guessed that grumpy old Korvo would be such a cuddle bug! Well...Terry has been hoping...but now he knows that a sleeping Korvo is a cuddly Korvo!

Terry untangles himself from Korvo’s grasp and picks up his phone from his nightstand. Terry opens up the camera app and snaps a picture of his sleeping evacuation partner, which he puts into his  _ “sleepy Korvo”  _ folder on his phone. Wow, he’s got like...hundreds of photos of Korvo now.

And that’s just counting the ones of him looking sleepy, dozing off or flat out asleep! He’s got like, fifty other folders that are Korvo themed. 

...Is that creepy? 

Nah. It’s probably fine and no big deal. Terry simply can’t let Korvo know about the thousands of photos on his phone.

Terry puts his phone into sleep mode and stretches his arms over his head.

“Hmm...time to make some yum yums for yum-yum Yumulack and my main girl Jesse!” Terry exclaims under his breath, hyping himself up for the day.

Terry gets out of bed and nearly skips over to his dresser where he changes out of his night clothes into some new duds for the day. Terry chooses a black shirt with white text saying  _ “Cock Whisperer”  _ with a white silhouette of a rooster under the text. 

Ah yes, the perfect shirt for this fine Saturday.

Terry changes into his new clothes and heads towards the door. Terry turns the knob and as he opens the door he looks back at Korvo and smiles.

“If only you liked me back…” Terry smiles sadly as he exits the bedroom.

If only Terry knew…


	2. Terry's Twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry plans on making a family photo album, but he gets sidetracked looking through his Twitter

“...I might have gotten a little carried away, huh?” Terry chuckles to himself as he stares down at the five of twenty the photo albums he bought.

In Terry’s defense they were surprisingly cheap and Terry  **never** passes up a good sale. Not after watching  _ Extreme Couponing  _ at the very least. Not that Terry is a couponer, it’s way too much work and math for him. He just likes the idea of saving money, even if it means spending more money then he would normally.

“Hey have you seen my- what’s...all this?” Yumyulack asks as he enters the room and notices the pile of yet to be filled photo albums piled beside Terry.

“Oh nothing,” Terry shrugs, acting casual as he crosses his arms and leans back on the couch. “Just bought all these photo albums to fill full of photos of all of us having good times together. No big deal.”

“...I’m probably going to regret this but...why?” Yumyulack asks.

“I was watching this movie and at one point the main characters decided to look through something called their  _ “photo album” _ which is full of pictures of fun stuff they did in the past,” Terry explains. “And I thought it looked like fun...so yeah. Here we are.”

“...So basically a social media timeline but without comments and sharing in book form?” Yumyulack points out.

“Huh. Yeah basically,” Terry nods.

“Hmm. Neat,” Yumyulack shrugs. “It’s almost as if you are documenting our time on earth for research purposes.”

“Oooh! I like the way you said that!” Terry coos as he wiggles his arms around. “I bet Korvo would think this is cool if I told him that.”

“Trying to impress your crush, eh?” Yumyulack smirks.

Terry gasps at Yumyulacks call out. How could he have known?! He hasn’t told anybody about his crush on Korvo!

Except for the cashier at the grocery store.

...And a few ladies at the dog park.

And Pupa. 

And the mailman.

...And the ship’s AI, Aisha.

And maybe a few people at a bar…

Okay, so maybe he’s told a few people. But he hasn’t told anyone that knows Yumyulack that isn’t the Pupa or Aisha!

“How did you know?!” Terry exclaims.

Yumyulack gives Terry a deadpan stare in response.

“You aren’t exactly subtle,” Yumyulack says as he rolls his eyes. “I mean, have you  _ SEEN  _ your Twitter?”

“What about it?” Terry asks as he raises an eyebrow.

Yumyulack takes his phone out of his pocket and opens up Twitter.

“Hm...let us see…” Yumyulack mumbles as he goes back in Terry’s Twitter timeline. “Ah. Here we go. AHEM!”

“I sure it’s not that bad-”

_ “Oh my god you guys Korvo giggled at my joke I’m gonna die lkhskhskshkslskjskjksjkjksjksj!!!! HE’S SO CUTE! His laugh gives me LIFE! #Korvoisacutie”  _ Yumyulack reads out in the most monotone voice possible.

“Ooo...that’s...hm. Yeah…” Terry struggles as he realizes he’s not as slick as he thought he was. “I mean...maybe you can read that as me thinking Korvo is cute in a platonic way—”

_ “Ugh I want Korvo to shove his root down my throat and call me his whore! #ThirstyforKorvotron”  _ Yumyulack reads out, this time his expression turning to one of disgust. “You really have no filter online, do you?”

Terry’s face turns a deep shade of blue.

“A-Ah well, maybe people will read that as horniness and not romantic at the very least,” Terry tires. “O-OR maybe they’ll think it’s a joke!”

“Under you replied to your tweet with  _ “PS this isn’t a joke. This man can do ANYTHING he wants to me. I am so deeply in love with him. I want him to hold me in his arms,”  _ Yumyulack points out.

“...It’s only two tweets out of hundreds!” Terry brushes off as a few Gooblers shoot off of his head.

“...So...are you done lying to yourself or should I wait?” Yumyulack asks.

Terry stares down Yumyulack for a solid thirty seconds before Terry slumps over in defeat.

“I’m done. You can keep going,” Terry sighs.

“Hmm...Oh. This one is pretty good. “ _ I want to be Korvo’s lifemate.”  _ That’s refreshing. Nice, wholesome and straight to the point,” Yumyulack praises. “Wayyy better than the root one.”

“Are all my tweets about Korvo? I never realized…” Terry wonders aloud.

“Well...not  _ all  _ of them are about him,” Yumyulack says as he continues to scroll through Terry’s twitter. “...But there is one about Korvo every three or four of your non-retweet tweets. Also, half of them look like you made them while drunk. There are even pictures for a few…”

“OH SHIT! I shared pictures of Korvo?!” Terry panics. “Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!” 

Yumyulack hands Terry his phone. Terry looks down at the phone’s screen in horror as he reads the tweet he made.

_ “Lolsz wedsz gogtrds druck tonitre BOIZ!”  _ reads the tweet. Under the tweet is a picture of Korvo propping his head up with one arm while trying (and failing miserably) to hide his laughing, blushing face.

It’s an extremely cute photo of Korvo.

Then again...every photo of Korvo is a cute photo of Korvo in Terry’s opinion.

Just then the front door swings open and Jesse runs into the house.

“I FOUND IT, YUMYULACK!” Jesse exclaims as she holds up some sort of Shlorpain looking device. “It was on the front lawn!”

“Finally! I thought I lost it forever!” Yumyulack smiles as Jesse hands over Yumyulack’s...whatever it is.

“...Wait, were you even looking?!” Jesse asks. “Did you just get me to look for your stupid logbook while you watched TV?!”

Oh, so that’s what that thing is.

“I was looking! I just got distracted by reading Terry’s Twitter to him,” Yumyulack explains.

“Ohhhhh...is Terry having boy trouble?” Jesse asks. “And by boy, I mean Korvo.”

“YOU KNOW TOO?!” Terry exclaims.

“Duh! It’s ssssooooo obvious!” Jesse nods. “I mean, have you  _ SEEN _ your Twitter?”

Yumyulack nods along with Jesse.

“Is that how everyone knows? My stupid Twitter?” Terry groans as he rubs his face.

“Nah. I knew before Yumyulack found your thirsty ass Twitter,” Jesse waves off.

“...Oh. Because you are so obsessed with romance that you can tell when someone else has a crush, right?” Terry asks, hoping that’s the reason why Jesse knows about his big bi crush on Korvo.

“Ehhh…” Jesse vocalizes as she looks away from Terry.

No? If Jesse didn’t find out from observation or his Twitter then how did she— oh no. Oh god. OH FUCK! 

“DID YOU SEE MY SEXY DADDY KORVOTRON PRETEND-O-DECK FANTASY?!” Terry exclaims.

“PHFFFF! YOUR WHAT?!” Yumyulack laughs.

“...I...I don’t even…” Jesse struggles as she stares at Terry in pure confusion. “Y-Your…?”

“F-Forget it! S-So how did ‘cha k-know?” Terry asks, changing the conversation away from what he just said.

“...One time you came into our room in the middle of the night and drunkenly ranted about how Korvo has gorgeous eyes.” Jesse explains. “That’s when I knew for sure.”

“...I need to stop getting drunk,” Terry sighs. “What if Korvo found out?”

“Then you two will probably end up making out or some shit and we will finally all be able to move on with our lives,” Yumyulack predicts.

Terry sighs longingly at the idea of sloppy makeouts with Korvo.

“If only Korvo felt the same way…” Terry sighs sadly.

Yumyulack and Jesse share an exhausted look only siblings with two pining fools for parents can share.

“You never know~” Jesse sings. “He might just like ya’ back!”

“That’s sweet of you, Jesse. But Korvo would never go for someone like me,” Terry sighs as he gets up and walks out of the room.

Once Terry is out of the room Jesse turns to her brother and makes a face.

“ThAt’S SwEeT oF YoU, JeSsE. BuT KoRvO WoUlD NeVeR gO fOr SoMeOnE lIke MeEeEeE!” Jesse mocks. “Is. He. Serious?!”

“Yeah,” Yumyulack sighs. “He’s a clueless motherfucker alright. We should have told him about Korvo’s Tumblr.”

“We wouldn’t have believed us. Hell, I don’t even believe it and I’ve  _ SEEN _ it!” Jesse points out. “I still can’t believe that A) Krovo has a Tumblr and B) he uses it to rant about how he finds Earth stupid and how gay he is for Terry!”

“Aren’t we all bi or pan or something?” Yumyulack asks. “Also non-binary. We are also non-binary.”

“That’s the fun part about being genderless aliens, Yumyulack! Everything we do is gay!” Jesse cheers.

“Alright...wanna go watch  _ “the wall?”  _ I think things are getting heated in there,” Yumyulack offers.

“Eh sure. I got nothin’ else to do,” Jesse shrugs as she follows Yumyulack upstairs to watch what the tiny humans are up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this went somewhere completely different than I planned it to. Oh well, this is pretty good too! (I think) I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Until next time!


	3. Try, Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korvo trains for one of the most difficult challenges in his life.

It’s a peaceful Tuesday lunch hour. The replicants are at school and the Pupa is taking a nap.

Terry is currently looking through the fridge for something to snack on. Just a perfectly normal Tuesday—

**_BANG!_ **

Terry hits his head in the fridge at the sudden loud noise.

“Owie!” Terry whines as he backs out of the fridge. “What was tha—?”

“Terry!” Korvo exclaims as he sprints into the kitchen. “I have something very urgent to tell you!” 

“What is it?” Terry asks as he rubs his head.

Korvo grabs Terry's arms and pulls them to his chest.

“Terry...I-I love you!” Korvo stutters as a blue flush takes over his face.

Terry gasps. “You do?!”

Korvo nods his head. “I do.”

“Oh Korvo…” Terry smiles as tears fill his eyes. “I love you too.”

The two embrace. Korvo practically melts into Terry’s arms, he wishes he could be held like this more often.

Too bad none of this is real.

“Aisha, restart simulation,” Korvo commands. “This time add twenty percent more realism.”

The entire room freezes and blurs, along with Terry.

“Hun, we are already at eighty percent realism,” Aisha points out. “You’ve been through this simulation exactly seven hundred and twenty three times now. This is basically what happens. Why don’t you just go down and tell him how you feel already?”

Korvo plays with his hands shyly as he paces around the room. “You don’t know that.”

Actually, Aisha  _ does  _ know. After all...she is the one who makes the simulations for everyone. She knows that Korvo and Terry both have been using the Pretend-O-Deck to...ahem,  _ test the waters _ with each other. 

Well...for Korvo it’s been mainly confessing his feelings and as of recently, hugging for some reason. He hasn’t even kissed a Sim-Terry yet. Korvo is quite the hopeless romantic when you get right down to it.

**_Terry_ ** on the other hand? HOO BOY! For a race that reproduces asexually that man is THIRSTY for Krovo! Aisha has seen some  _ shit.  _ That’s not to say that Terry hasn’t used the Pretend-O-Deck for confession practice but...even then it usually ends up with things getting heated.

Korvo at the very least is cute and shy about it. Terry has no shame in here!

“Oh trust me,” Aisha sighs. “I’ve run the numbers. You could throw up in the middle of telling him and it’ll still work out well.”

“Just run the simulation…” Korvo sighs.

Aisha complies, because what is she gonna do? Make Sim-Terry as horny as real Terry in order to show Korvo how much Terry wants him?

...Oh shit that’s a good idea actually!

**_> Restarting Simulation_ **

**_> Realism has been pushed to maximum potential_ **

The simulation restarts and Korvo jump-kicks the front door down again.

Is he seriously going to do that when he confesses? Korvo has kicked the door down every run so far. What a drama queen…

“Terry!” Korvo yells as he sprints into the kitchen. “I have something extremely urgent to tell you!”

“Uh? What is it?” Sim-Terry asks as he sips a  _ Dr. Pepper _ .

“I…” Korvo licks his lips. “I-I love you, Terry.”

“Yeah, cool man,” Sim-Terry nods.” Love you too, bro.”

“N-No!” Korvo shakes his head. “I-I mean...romantically. L-L-Like l-life partn-ners.”

Sim-Terry spits out his drink in shock.

“YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH ME?!” Sim-Terry exclaims. “I-I-I! SINCE WHEN?!”

Korvo looks down with a solemn look. This seems to be a bad reaction, which means…

“I-I’m sorry, Terry,” Korvo apologies as he stares down at the floor, tears welling up in his eyes. “I-If you don’t f-feel the same way; I understand. I hope we can remain friends— oof!”

Korvo is suddenly shoved against a wall.

“Terry! What are you—!

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear those words come from your mouth,” Sim-Terry says as he looms over Korvo.

“W-W-What are you saying, Terry?” Korvo asks as Sim-Terry gets closer.

“I want you, Korvotron,” Sim-Terry states. “I want to kiss you, to hold you close and for you to want that too.”

“...A-Aisha, I thought I told you to turn the realism up, not down!” Korvo yells up at the computer.

“Realism is a  **_MAX SETTINGS_ ** , hun,” Aisha reveals.

“W-Well turn down any fantasy settings!” Korvo rebuttals.

Any fantasy settings are at zero percent. What Krovo doesn’t know is that Aisha is actually holding back on Sim-Terry a fair bit. Real Terry would have kissed Korvo by now and would likely be trying to tear Korvo’s cloak off, with consent of course.

Terry  **_ALWAYS_ ** asks for consent, even though all those Korvos were just simulations.

It’s a good habit for him to have though.

“No fantasy settings are on,” Aisha tells. If Aisha had eyes, she’d be rolling them right now.

“Speaking of fantasies…” Terry smiles as he touches his forehead with Korvo’s. “Wanna hear some of mine~?”

“Aisha, I told you to show me realism!” Korvo demands. “Freeze simulation!”

Once again the simulation freezes. 

“This is realistic,” Aisha points out. “Maybe YOU are just up your own ass too much to notice.”

“You are trying to hold back Terry on something! I can feel it!” Korvo accuses. “Show me how he really feels! I can take it!”

Well...Korvo is right about Aisha holding Sim-Terry a little back. But Korvo thinks she’s trying to make Korvo feel better about Terry not liking him back or some other bullshit reason.

“Are you sure?” Aisha asks.

“Yes,” Korvo sighs as he rolls his eyes.

“Alright,” Aisha gives in. “Fine. But remember that this Terry is going to be  **COMPLETELY** accurate to how Real Terry really feels.”

“You know as much as I do that there is a margin for error,” Korvo sighs. “Especially when it comes to guess work.”

“...Oh you sweet summer child…”Aisha whispers. “Sure, whatever you say. Ready to reload whenever you are. Guess work my ass...”

“Alright,” Korvo nods. “Restart simulation."

The room fizzes as the simulation restarts.

Korvo once again breaks down the front door because he’s that bitch and runs into the kitchen.

“Terry!” Korvo once again calls out. “I have something incredibly urgent to tell you!”

“Can’t it wait?” Sim-Terry asks as he plays around on his phone. “I’ve been bingeing this new show on—”

“N-No! It cannot wait, Terry!” Korvo interrupts. “Please put down your phone!”

“Ugh, fine!” Sim-Terry groans as he puts his phone on sleep mode and puts it down on the kitchen table. “What’s the haps?”

Korvo takes a deep breath.

“I’m in love with you, Terry.”

Sim-Terry visibly jumps. An expression of shock takes over his face, which turns to one of suspicion.

“W-What do you mean by that?!” Sim-Terry asks as he shakes. “D-Do you l-l-l-love me as a f-friend or—?   
  


“I want to be your lifemate, Terry,” Korvo explains. “But...I can see that you don’t feel the same and I’ve made you feel unconformable. I’m sorry. I hope we can remain friends.”

Sim-Terry stares at Korvo with his mouth hung open. Korvo looks around the room nervously, only daring to steal glances at Sim-Terry.

“I-I’ll just go—”

“Can I kiss you?”

Korvo looks to Sim-Terry in shock.

“What? Aisha, I thought I told—”

“Korvo, shut your beautiful face for a fucking second!” Sim-Terry interrupts as he pushes Korvo against a wall...again.

“I love you too,” Sim-Terry confesses as tears fill his eyes. “I-I didn’t say anything because I thought you didn’t like me back!”

“Are you kidding me, Terry?” Korvo sighs as tears spill from his eyes. “Damn it, Terry! I-I-I—!”

Sim-Terry puts a finger over Korvo’s mouth, effectively shushing him.

“It’s okay. I know you aren’t great with feelings,” Sim-Terry smiles knowingly.

“...I wish the real you felt the same way,” Korvo laments.

“I do feel this way,” Sim-Terry retorts. “I want so much from you.”

“Oh please, like what?” Korvo rolls his eyes, most likely in regards to Aisha.

“Well… for starters I want you to hold me and call me your little man,” Sim-Terry starts.

“Yep, that’s one of Terry’s... _ interests, _ ” Korvo nods as a faint blue flush comes over his face.

“AND NEXT,” Sim-Terry speaks loudly, getting back on track. “I want to make you my little useless slut.”

The blue blush on Korvo’s face darkens.

“O-Oh…” Korvo hums as his eyes widen.

“Yep, that’s one of the sounds I wanna hear you moan,” Sim-Terry flirts.

“END SIMULATION!” Korvo yells.

Once more everything freezes.

“Is everything alright?” Aisha asks.

“I-I’m fine,” Korvo assures. “I-It’s just— I got overwhelmed.”

“Hmm…” Aisha hums. “Do you want to go again?”

Korvo pauses and thinks about it for a moment.

“No,” Korvo decides as he walks out of the Pretend-O-Deck. “I...think I’ve had enough for a day.”

As Korvo walks out of the room containing the Pretend-O-Deck he bumps into Terry. Korvo’s entire face turns deep blue as he stutters out an apology.

“O-OH!” Korvo exclaims. “S-Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I-I was going!”

“Don’t sweat it, Korvo-licous,” Terry finger guns as he steps out of the way. “I was just going to use the Pretend-O-Deck to make out with yo— I mean, make love? NO! I mean— make ahhhh...make a sandwich!”

Normally, Korvo would have been paying more attention to what Terry was saying; which would have caused Korvo to realize what Terry let slip. Unfortunately Korvo is lost in his own little world at the moment and didn’t notice Terry’s blunder.

Or the blue hue Terry’s face has taken on.

“A-Alright! Have fun!” Korvo says as he quickly walks away, looking very intensely at the floor as he does so.

Terry lets out a sigh of relief once Korvo is out of sight.

“That...was close,” Terry sighs as he makes his way towards the Pretend-O-Deck.

Once Terry steps inside and closes the door he looks up.

“Aisha, I’ve had a rough day,” Terry sighs. “Play… _ “Scenario Four”  _ please.”

“Playing  _ “Scenario Four”  _ now.”

The entire room changes to the front yard.

Terry opens the front door and is greeted by the sight of all the furniture in the living room being moved around with the lights off and candles lit. But that’s not the most interesting part. No, the most interesting part is Korvo who is wearing only a loose pair of pants while laying on his side with his head propped up on his arm.

“Hello, Terry,” the Sim-Korvo greets. “You look exhausted. Why don’t you take a seat?” Sim-Korvo offers as he pats the couch.

Terry silently complies as he strolls over to the couch and sits down. Sim-Korvo sits up and begins to massage Terry’s shoulders.

“Tell me what’s bothering you, Terr-Bear,” Korvo whispers over Terry’s shoulder.

“I had a hard time falling asleep,” Terry sighs as he leans into Sim-Korvo’s touch.

“Did I keep you up again?” Sim-Korvo asks as he plants a kiss on the side of Terry’s head.

“Yeah,” Terry admits.

“Oh poor baby,” Sim-Korvo coos. “What can I do to make it better? Do you want to have some... _ fun~? _ ”

“Hm...nah. I just really want to be held if that’s okay with you,” Terry says as he shakes his head.

“Your wish is my command,” Sim-Korvo smiles as he lays down with his arms stretched out.

Terry follows suit as he lays down into Sim-Korvo’s embrace. Sim-Korvo begins to pet Terry as Terry snuggles closer to Sim-Korvo.

“Your adorable,” Sim-Korvo chuckles.

Terry hums as he closes his eyes and begins to relax.

“Sleep tight,” Sim-Korvo whispers as he plants a kiss on Terry’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know...it just hit me that Korvo and Terry have yet to actually interact in this fic so far. Huh.
> 
> Don't worry, they interact a ton in chapter four!
> 
> Thank you for reading and till next time!


	4. Just Two Bros Goin’ To The Mall With Their Replicants In A Totally Platonic Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry, Korvo, Yumyulack and Jesse take a trip to the mall

“So...run this by me again,” Korvo starts as the whole family piles into the car. “Why did we have to pick you two up from school early?”

“Some assholes were picking a fight with us again,” Yumyulack starts. “So I used the anti-gravity ray gun to make them fuck off.”

“Huh, that is...surprisingly harmless of you, Yumyulack,” Terry hums.

“Yeah…” Jesse sighs. “But Yumyulack had it set to  _ “lighter than air”  _ so yeah…”

“...Did you use the anti-gravity ray  _ inside _ by any chance?” Korvo asks, already having an idea of what comes next in Yumyulack and Jesse’s story.

“Er...yes?” Yumyulack answers as Terry pulls out of the school parking lot.

“You sound unsure about that, Yumyulack,” Korvo points out. “Did you or did you not use the ray gun inside?”

“He did!” Jesse pipes up. “...But I guess somebody left the skylight window open so…”

“Ah. There we go,” Terry chuckles. “Ahhh...classic Yumyulack.” Terry sighs as he shakes his head, a warm smile on his face.

Korvo pinches the area right above the middle of his eyes.

“Great, now we’ll have to get those rowdy teenagers down somehow and find a way to erase their memories of today,” Korvo sighs.

“Oh...um...that might not be an issue,” Jesse points out.

“What on this garbage planet do you mean by that?” Korvo inquiries.

“Yeah, I thought this would end up like the time where we poured  _ Diet Coke  _ on that one human girl's brain?” Terry brings up. “Ah...the memories~”

“Well...we still need to explain why you guys had to pick us up. Right, Yumyulack?” Jesse points out as she nudges Yumyulack with her elbow, a few gooblers flying off her head as she does so.

“Um, okay?” Yumyulack shrugs, not fully getting why Jesse is stressing out. “So we got called into the office because one of those jerks had a dentist appointment or some shit and their parents were wondering where they were.”

“Why would they ask you?” Korvo asks. “It’s not like your friends with them.”

“We were assigned to set up chairs in the gym with them,” Yumyulack explains. “Which is the reason why we were in a room with skylights. When they asked us if we knew where they were we said that they skipped.”

“Hmm okay, but that doesn’t explain why we had to pick you two up,” Terry says as he stops at a red light.

“Oh that part’s bullshit,” Yumyulack groans. “So basically they are giving us a  _ “rest of the day”  _ suspension for association in skipping. Which...we didn’t do? The principal is extremely drunk on such a pathetically low level of power.”

“So you guys got to get out of school early as a  _ punishment _ ?! Man, I wish Shlorp had rad shit like that when I was a kid..” Terry grumbles.

“It isn’t  _ rad,  _ Terry!” Korvo exclaims. “The replicants are missing out on their education, even if that education is from a dumpster fire of a planet.”

“Actually, our next two periods were gonna be dedicated to mindless manual labour,” Yumyulack corrects. “We woudn't have learned anything today. It’s the reason why I brought the anti-gravity ray gun to school. I figured it’d make the job easier.”

“...They were making you do unpaid labor?” Korvo asks as he turns around and looks at the replicants. “Instead of teaching you?”

Jesse and Yumyulack nod.

Korvo sighs as he turns back around in his seat. “This planet is fucking ridiculous.”

A moment of silence passes as the light turns green and the car begins to move again.

“...You know...I just thought of something,” Yumyulack pipes up.

“What’s that, Yumz?” Terry inquires.

“...Yumz? Really?” Yumyulack groans. “That’s even worse than that  _ “Yumyuman”  _ nickname you made up.”

“Korvoooo!” Terry wines. “Yummy Tummy is dissin’ my cool nicknames again!”

“Stop!” Yumyulack groans as he hits his head against the back of Korvo’s chair. 

“God,” Korvo whispers. “I love it when you say my name like that…”

“What was that, Korvo?” Terry asks as he steals a glance at his crush. “I didn’t catch that.”

“I said your nicknames are stupid!” Korvo panics as a blue blush blooms on his face.

“Not you too!” Terry cries dramatically. “Jesse! Are my nicknames—!”

“You never gave me a nickname,” Jesse grumbles.

“Oh right,” Terry hums. “Well...I guess that’s something for me to do this week!”

“...So can I ask my question now or…” Yumyulack asks.

“Shoot!” Terry says as he takes a hand off the steering wheel to finger gun at Yumyulack.

“Alright,” Yumyulack shrugs as he pulls out a ray gun from God knows where and points it at Terry. “Hasta la vista, Fuck Boy.”

“I think he meant shoot like shoot your question, Yumyulack,” Jesse points out as she lowers Yumyulack gun. 

“...Fine,” Yumyulack sighs as he puts the gun away. “Alright, so...Korvo, do you know what model of anti-gravity ray gun we have?”

“...No?” Korvo answers. “How come?”

“Well...do you remember that one time back on Shlorp when they had that mass recall on anti-gravity ray guns and other similar gizmos?” Yumyulack asks.

“Oh! I do remember that!” Korvo nods. “Somebody mixed up the order you put shclemy-daling and the mmmincy-wincy if I remember correctly. Oheeho hoi hoi hoi hoi hoi hoi!” Korvo laughs. 

“Yeah, so...do you know which model was the defective one?” Yumyulack asks.

“Ah...I don’t remember,” Krovo shrugs. “I never had much use for any anti-gravity tech.”

“Hm...what happens if you have a defective anti-gravity ray gun?” Jesse asks as she looks out the car window.

“Nothing much,” Korvo shrugs. “Normally when the effects of the gun wear off it’s a slow process, it usually takes a full hour for a object to return to normal gravity. A defective gun’s effect wear off all at once, causing the object to fall at one hundred percent it’s normal weight instantly.”

“Huh,” Terry hums. “Sounds like a recipe for shenanigans.”

“If by shenanigans you mean gruesome accidents...then yes,” Korvo nods.

“Hm...OH! Nobody’s at the mall right now! Who wants to go shopping~?” Terry asks, completely changing the direction of the conversation. 

“I do!” Jesse exclaims. “I wanna look at different colored bows!”

“Mmm I could go for some mall food,” Yumyulack shrugs.

“Are you all forgetting that we have to find those humans that you two sent sky high and erase their memories?” Korvo asks.

“Ooo! I loved that movie!” Terry coos. “Ah… a high school in the sky. What will they think of next?”

“Didn’t that movie come out over fifteen years years ago or something?” Yumyulack asks.

“Did it? Good for them!” Terry smiles. “I hope they are living their best life now.”

Yumyulack groans at Terry’s terrible dad joke.

“So are you three just going to ignore what I just said and go shopping?” Korvo sighs.

“Yep!” Jesse and Yumyulack say together.

“Come on, Korvo!” Terry eggs on. “It’ll be fun~!”

“No,” Korvo huffs. “We need to take care of—”

“I bet we could find you some earth clothes that you like!” Terry says as he turns into the mall’s parking lot and into a parking spot. “You liked that magician's outfit, right? You looked so fucking hot in that!”

Korvo does a double take as he flushes blue. “W-What? D-Did you say that I looked...h-h-hot?”

Terry also flushes blue when he realizes what he just said.

“Er...um— well, I mean...y-yeah? L-Like, you fucking rock capes,” Terry admits shyly.

Korvo and Terry awkwardly look away from each other, causing an awkward silence. Yumyulack clears his throat, breaking the silence.

“So are we going to all go in or what?” Yumyulack asks.

“...W-Well, I s-suppose I could use a small break from working on the ship,” Korvo stutters. “Stretch my legs.”

“Yes!” Terry cheers. “Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!” Terry yells as he practically jumps out the car door.

Korvo, Yumyulack and Jesse exit the car after Terry, who is dancing in front of everybody else as they all walk to the entrance of the mall.

“Oooo I can’t wait to see you try on something new, Korvo!” Terry squeals, hopping from one foot to the other as the whole family walks into the noticeably empty mall.

“It’s really no big deal, Terry,” Korvo shrugs while trying to not let how much he’s enjoying Terry’s attention. “We've been to the mall before.”

“Yeah, but you barely ever buy clothes!” Terry points out. “This is a big day!”

“I think you’re overhyping this just a b—”

Before Korvo could fully finish his sentence Terry grabs his hand and begins to pull Korvo towards some stores. Korvo’s expression turns to one of shock as Terry pulls him, which turns to a dreamy stare as Terry blabbers on about something; not that Korvo’s paying attention to what Terry’s saying.

No, Korvo’s a little distracted by just how  **warm** Terry’s hands are.

It’s...nice.

Korvo hopes Terry doesn’t let go anytime soon.

“Yumyulack, are you taking pictures?” Jesse whispers as she watches her brother take pictures of Terry and Korvo.

“It’s for blackmail and possibly proof that they do in fact like each other; in case this pinning shit gets outta hand,” Yumyulack explains as he looks down at his phone. “I mean, look how fucking lovestruck Korvo is.”

Yumyulack turns his phone to show his sister.

“Yeah, I knoooow,” Jesse says as she rolls her eyes. “ I can see it happening right before my eyes, Yumyulack! They’ve got enough pine to fill a greenhouse” 

Jesse points to Terry and Korvo, who are now standing in a nearby store. Terry is excitedly prattling on about something while Korvo simply stares with a dumb smile on his face.

“You can practically see the imaginary hearts floating around Korvo’s head!” Jesse points out.

“It’s weird seeing Korvo like that,” Yumyulack hums.

“Good weird or bad weird?” Jesse asks.

“What’s good weird or bad weird?” Terry asks, strolling up with Krovo in tow.

“Oh nothing~” Jesse sings. “Did you guys find anything Korvo would like in the store?”

“Nah,” Terry shrugs. “That store has a bunch of shirts that I like in there and they got nothing new in. We are gonna find a store for Korvo next!”

“You must be pretty excited to be shopping with Terry, eh Korvo?” Yumyulack asks with a knowing smrik on his face.

“Mmm, yeah,” Korvo responds thoughtlessly. 

Terry gasps as he covers his mouth with his hand that isn’t holding Korvo’s. “YOU ARE?!”

Korvo snaps out of his trace at Terry’s outburst.

“I um…” Korvo struggles as he tries to figure out what has Terry so excited.

Suddenly, it occurs to Korvo what he just said and his face somehow manages to become bluer. Terry on the other hand looks like he’s having the time of his life.

“Well come on then!” Terry beams as he starts to drag Korvo away from their replicants. “Oh, wait!” Terry exclaims before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his pocket.

Terry hands the replicants each fifty dollars.

“Here’s fifty dollars, have fun!” Terry says as he drags Korvo away.

“And stay out of trouble you two!” Korvo warns as he is dragged away by Terry. “We will meet back here in an hour!”

“Okay!” Yumyulack and Jesse wave as Korvo and Terry leave on what could be called a date. 

Not that Korvo or Terry would have the guts to call it that, as much as they want to.

“...So he just had a hundred dollars in loose cash in his pocket…?” Yumyulack mutters as he looks down at the cash in his hand. “Doesn’t he own a wallet?”

“Terry explained to me that he just likes the idea of pulling money out of his pocket whenever he wants without having to go through his wallet,” Jesse explains.

“...But why though…?” Yumyulack whispers to himself as he continues to stare at the money in his hands. “Why is he like this?”

“Come on,” Jesse says as she marches away from Yumyulack. “Mama needs a new bow!”

“Bow?” Yumyulack hums. “Hmm...primitive...but I’m always game to learn a new weapon.”

**_Meanwhile With Terry And Korvo…_ **

“Oooo, what about this store?” Terry asks as he brings Korvo into a  _ Hot Topic. _

“Eh...I dunno, Terry,” Korvo sighs as he looks around the store. “I’m not sure about this. The clothes in here seem so...not  _ me _ .”

“Well that’s because you only ever wear that cloak, silly!” Terry giggles as he looks at the clothing on display. “Come on, there’s got to be a few things in here that scream _ “wear me, Korvotron!”” _

“I’d rather not have clothes that can speak,” Korvo shivers at the thought. “They’d probably embarrass me.”

“What would they even say?” Terry asks.  _ “Oh wow, this guy really likes Diet Dr. Pepper! Point and laugh! _ ” Terry says as he raises his voice to a higher pitch.

Korvo puts a fist over his mouth to cover his giggles as he imagines the ridiculous scenario.

“There’s that billion dollar smile!” Terry beams.

“Alright, alright,” Korvo waves Terry off as a faint blue hue blooms on his face. “Let’s get back on track here.”

Korvo scans the store for something— ANYTHING, that looks appealing to him. Korvo eventually finds what he’s looking for as he gasps once the object of utmost beauty comes into sight.

It’s brilliant, it’s marvelous, it’s— it’s fucking great! Terry will probably think so too, he’ll probably want to kiss Korvo with just how great this article of clothing is!

Well...probably not, but a guy can dream, right?

“These,” Korvo says as he grabs what he wants from it’s place. “I want these.”

“Oh cool!” Terry exclaims as he looks over to Korvo. “You found something?”

“Sure did,” Korvo says proudly as he holds up the article of clothing that he would like to purchase.

Korvo has picked out a pair of black socks with little sombreros on them.

“Aren’t these just the fucking greatest, Terry?” Korvo asks with clear excitement in his voice.

“Ugh, socks?! Lame!” Terry groans.

Korvo looks extremely disappointed when Terry didn’t think the socks he picked were cool. “But...sombreros…” Korvo mumbles as he looks down at his socks in utter devastation.

Terry mentally slaps himself. 

“N-No, wait! I’m sorry! I-I meant— listen, Korvo...those are very nice socks. They’re cute! But...you need more than just that,” Terry explains. “Like a hoodie or shirt?”

“...So you like my socks?” Korvo asks, looking up at Terry with what seems to be hope in his eyes.

_ “Fuck. I wanna kiss him,”  _ Terry thinks to himself.

“I love you— I mean, the socks!” Terry panics. “I love the socks! They’re cute!”

Korvo’s smile comes back, much to the relief and delight of Terry.

“Okay then,” Korvo beams. “I’m going to buy these socks then!”

“Alright, Korvo!” Terry cheers. “Buyin’ some socks! ...Now...let’s find you a cool shirt or hoodie or some shizz like that.”

Terry turns and looks over at the wall of clothing that this  _ Hot Topic  _ has laid out. Terry doubts that Korvo has watched even half the shows that the merch references in here. Maybe choosing a  _ Hot Topic  _ wasn’t the best choice. But Terry saw a lot of nerdy looking people in the store, and Korvo’s a  _ TOTAL _ nerd sooo...his logic made sense in his head, okay?!

“Oh ho ho, what do we have here!” Korvo hums.

“Did you find something else?” Terry asks.

Maybe this store wasn’t such a bad idea after all!

“I sure did, Terry,” Korvo nods proudly as he holds up his second find.

Korvo holding up another pair of socks, these ones being blue with little maracas on them.

“Aren’t these just...what’s that one human saying?  _ “Bee-knees?” _ Aren’t these socks just bee-knees, Terry?” Korvo beams.

_ “God, you’re so fucking cute,”  _ Terry thinks as he stares at Korvo.

“Yeah,” Terry nods. “Cute.”

Korvo’s bright mood suddenly darkens as he looks down at the two pairs of socks that he picked out.

“...I don’t need to buy two pairs of socks,” Korvo mumbles. “I suppose...I’ll have to choose between them…”

“You do?” Terry questions. “Why not buy both?”

“I don’t need both,” Korvo points out.

“Sure you do!” Terry says as he, without really thinking about it, pulls Korvo into a side hug. “You’ve earned it!”

“I have?” Korvo hums.

“Yeah! You’ve worked so hard on the ship that you’ve earned a treat,” Terry insists.

“I don’t know…” Korvo mumbles.

“Come on,” Terry says as he shakes Korvo lightly. “Who gets to treat himself?”

“...Me…” Korvo says quietly as a small embarrassed smile appears on his face alongside a blue blush. 

“What was that?” Terry asks, teasing Korvo slighly. 

“Me,” Korvo repeats louder this time.

“Right, it’s you!” Terry smiles.

After that moment of bonding, Terry realizes that he and Korvo are nearly just full on hugging. Their faces are also close.

Really close.

So…

Very…

**_VERY…_ **

Close…

“Um, T-Terry?” Korvo speaks up.

“Y-Yeah?”

“...I need to pay for the socks,” Korvo explains.

“Oh!” Terry exclaims as he lets go of Korvo. “R-Right! That’s...important! Paying for things is super good and stuff.”

“Ahem— right,” Korvo nods shyly as he takes a step back from Terry. “I’ll just be...doing that.”

Korvo swiftly turns around and heads over to the till to pay for his socks, leaving Terry to just absorb what just happened.

“...Did we...almost just kiss?” Terry mumbles to himself. “...Nah, that’s just wishful thinking. And besides...would we really want our first kiss to be in a  _ Hot Topic  _ of all places if we were?”

“Alright, Terry. I’ve paid, let’s try another store,” Korvo says as he returns with his purchases, now in a bag. “I’m not too sure about this store, besides the amazing socks they sell here I don’t really see anything else in here that appeals to me.”

“Really?” Terry hums. “I’m sure if we looked harder we could find some Funbucket merch—”

“I’d rather not have merchandise of Funbucket, Terry,” Korvo sighs. “That whole incident is something I’d rather forget.”

The pair leave the  _ Hot Topic  _ in search of another store. They pair walk around aimlessly for a few minutes trying to figure out where to look next.

“Hm...it’d probably help us find a store with stuff you like if you told me what kind of clothes you like,” Terry points out. “Like...what’s so great about your cloak?”

“Well, for starters...it’s Shlorpian made,” Korvo starts. “It’s sleek, easy to clean and— keep in mind this is extremely important, it has a good swish.”

“...For real?”

“Yes,” Korvo nods. “I like it when I can swish.”

Korvo makes his cloak swish from side to side, illustrating his point.

Suddenly; it all makes sense to Terry. Nearly every outfit Korvo has ever worn has some ability to swish. From the poncho Korvo wears during Mexican night to the magician outfit’s cape to even his fucking night shirt-gown thing! They can all SWISH!

“Oh. My. God,” Terry whispers.

“I know it may seem ridiculous but I just can’t help but—”

“I GOT THE BEST IDEA!” Terry exclaims, interrupting Korvo. “Wait here a minute!”

“Terry, wait!” Korvo calls after Terry. “Where are you going?!”

“It’s a surprise!” Terry calls back as he runs off. “I’ll be quick.”

Korvo watches as Terry runs off to who knows where. Once Terry is out of sight Korvo glances around, looking for an empty bench to sit on. Korvo spots one and strolls over to it, sitting down once he arrives.

The Mall is quite quiet today, most likely because it’s the middle of the week and there aren’t any big events; like the Funbucket meet and greet.

Korvo wonders why they would leave the mall open during such inefficient hours. It would make much more sense to Korvo if the mall was closed until more people got off work or out of school. Then again...this  _ is  _ Earth. Everything here is fucking terrible.

Well...maybe not everything. Korvo is quite fond of things from Mexican culture; he just thinks they’re neat.

A chime rings throughout the store, gaining Korvo’s attention.

“Would the parents and or guardians of…” The announcer starts.

“Please don’t say Yumyulack and Jesse. Please don’t say Yumyulack and Jesse,” Korvo begs under his breath.

“Yusuf and Jago?” The announcer calls. “Yusuf and Jago. Thank you.”

Korvo lets out a sigh of relief, it seems that Yumulack and Jesse are staying out of trouble...for now.

“I’m back~” Terry sings as he sits down next to Korvo, surprising him. “Did you hear the announcement? I thought they were going to say Yumyulack and Jesse for sure!”

“Same here,” Korvo snickers. “So...what did you get?” Korvo asks as he looks down at the shopping bags by Terry’s feet.

Terry quickly snaches up the bags by his feet and holds them away from Korvo.

“Nuh uh uh!” Terry vocalizes as he waves a finger in Korvo’s face. “It’s a surprise~! You’ll have to wait until we get home to see what I got ya.”

“That’s ridiculous, Terry,” Korvo points out. “I know it has to be clothing of some kind, so why keep it a secret?”

“It’s fun, Korvo!” Terry insists. “Besides...wouldn’t you rather try these on in the comfort of our own home rather than in a changing room in some shitty Earth mall?”

“Hmm...you bring up an excellent point,” Korvo nods. “...Oh, is it about time to met back up with the replicants?”

Terry pulls out his phone from his pocket and checks the time.

“Huh, nearly an hour already!” Terry exclaims. “Man, how the time flies when you're having fun.”

“Hm, well...we should get going then,” Korvo points out.

“Yeah…” Terry sighs. “...Hey, Korvo?

“Hmm?” Korvo hums.

“Did you...d-did you have fun today?” Terry asks.

“...It’s hard to not have fun when you're around,” Korvo answers as he stands up. “Come on, the replicants aren’t known for their patience, Terry.”

Terry stares at Korvo, mouth wide open.

“Did you just say I was fun?” Terry asks with excitement in his voice.

“I said what I said,” Korvo responds.

Terry smiles wide as he picks up all their purchases and runs after Korvo.

“Do you think the replicants had fun?” Terry asks as he catches up to Korvo.

“I’m sure they did,” Korvo hums. “...I just worry that they might have had  _ too  _ much fun.”

“What?! Nah! You can never have too much fun!” Terry chuckles.

“...You and I both know that’s untrue,” Korvo sighs. “...Hmm. Something’s bothering me…”

“Are you feeling alright?” Terry asks, concern clear in his voice. “We can sit down if you aren’t feeling well.”

“No, I don’t feel sick,” Korvo insists. “I just...feel like I’m forgetting something.”

“...What could you be forgetting?” Terry asks. “You’re always on top of things.”

“Hmm...that’s what’s bothering me...I never feel this way!’ Korvo hums. “Did I put something in the oven before we left…? Damnit, I’m at a loss!”

Terry snakes an arm around Korvo and pulls him close. “I think you’re just always working so when you aren’t you feel weird. Come on, Korvo! You need to relax a little!” Terry says as he shakes Korvo lightly.

An embarrassed smile creeps onto Korvo’s face.

“M-Maybe I do need to pace myself better…” Korvo admits. “...Thank you, Terry. I think...the two of us need to do this sort of thing more often.”

“Fuck yeah!” Terry cheers. “Come on, let’s meet up with the replicants and head home!”

And so the two of them met back up with the replicants and went back home, completely satisfied with the afternoon they spent together.

**_Later that evening…_ **

“Ah...you know what, Terry?” Korvo sighs as he lounges on the couch next to Terry, sipping a can of diet Dr. Pepper with a look of content on his face. “I gotta thank you again. I really needed a day off.”

“No problemo, my Kor-lemo!” Terry finger guns. “Always happy to make your nerd ass chill out.”

The two of them have a good laugh as they enjoy their time together.

...Until the news comes on that is.

“BREAKING NEWS!” A voice from the television announces.

The image on screen changes to one of a news anchor.

“Good evening, everyone. Some tragic breaking news tonight. Several high school students have been found dead,” The news anchor announces.

Korvo spits out his diet Dr. Pepper in shock.

“Holy fuck! I just remembered what I was forgetting!” Korvo exclaims.

“Holy shit, what?!” Terry asks, alarmed. “D-Did you leave something in the oven?!”

“W-What?! NO! We forgot about those students that Yumyulack sent into the fucking sky!” Korvo yells. “We forgot to go get them!”

“Oooohhh…” Terry vocalizes as he realizes what Korvo meant. “Huh. We made a fucky wucky, huh?”

“THE FUCKIEST OF WUCKYS!” Korvo yells as several goobers shoot off from his head. “Shit, the replicants might end up in jail, Terry!”

“Shhhit! Um, ah...maybe if we— no that didn’t work out for the people in the movie,” Terry mumbles as he tries to think of a plan of action. “Shit, Korvo what are we gonna do?!”

“I don’t know! I don’t know!” Korvo panics. “But I know for a damn fact that I’m not gonna let them take our fucking kids away!”

“I’m so— wait, did you just call the replicants—”

“What the hell is going on?!” Yumyulack yells as he stands on top of the stairs.

“We forgot to get the humans that you sent up into the sky!” Terry explains.

“...Huh, I completely forgot about that,” Yumyulack chuckles as he rubs the back of head. “Should we go find them now or—”

“They’re dead,” Korvo explains.

“Huh. Doesn’t that make things easier?” Yumyulack shrugs as he descends down the stairs. “I mean...there’s no evidence that I was in anyway responsible. Trust me, I should know.”

“What’s with all the yelling?” Jesse asks as he peaks over the interior balcony.

“We forgot to save the assholes,” Yumyulack expains.

“Oooohhh...yeah,” Jesse nods. “We would have been too late anyways.”

Everyone looks at Jesse with confusion.

“What? Too late?” Korvo questions.

Jesse nods.

“Yep! Remember when I said that erasing their memories might not be an issue?” Jesse asks.

“...Vaguely?” Korvo hums as he scratches the side of his head.

“Yeah so...back on Shlorp I knew somebody who knew who messed up the anti-gravity rays that one time and they told me that another weird side effect that the messed up guns had is that living things made the effects wear off faster,” Jesse explains. “So...by the time you guys picked us up from school it was too late.”

“...So...there was nothing we could have done?” Terry asks.

“Pretty much!” Jesse nods as she approaches the stairs. “I didn’t tell you because...huh, I don’t remember why. Hmmm…”

Korvo sighs as he rubs his head.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter now. My main concern is if they can trace this back to you two...you’ll be taken to jail for the rest of your lives,” Korvo sighs as he points at Yumyulack and Jesse.

“Here,” Yumyulack says as he strolls over and picks up the remote for the TV off of the coffee table. “Let’s see what they know so far.”

Yumyulack rewinds the news to the start.

“Good evening, everyone. Some tragic breaking news tonight. Several high school students have been found dead,” The news anchor announces again.

“The student’s bodies were found at Super Alive Falls, which is infamous for many deaths thanks to people wanting to  _ “do some totally sick jumps” _ off the peak of the waterfall, into the body of water below. I-It’s kind of an ironic name when you think about it,” The news anchor chuckles. “The deaths are so far being considered non-suspicious.”

“Phew! That’s a load off my mind!’ Terry sighs as he flops back onto the couch. 

“See, told you they wouldn’t trace it back to us,” Yumyulack smirks.

“You got lucky, Yumyulack,” Korvo points out. “Just— be careful, or try to end your fights with less lethal force.”

“It was an accident!” Yumyulack defends. “And besides...I think they might have been neo-nazis.”

“Whelp, I’m glad that everything worked out for us and Korvo had fun,” Terry hums. “I’d give today an nine outta ten!”

Korvo rolls his eyes and sits back down on the couch.

“You all exhaust me,” Korvo sighs. “I swear if I die from stress it’ll be because if you three.”

“Whatever,” Yumyulack shrugs as he tosses the remote over to Terry. “I got homework that needs to get done.”

“Oh, speaking of homework...what’s the answer to question three in science?” Jesse asks.

“Figure it out yourself,” Yumyulack brushes off as he ascends up the stairs.

“Hey, no fair! I helped you in history!” Jesse yells as she runs after her brother.

Once the replicants are out of the room Terry chuckles to himself.

“Ah...I love those crazy kids,” Terry hums. “What about you Korvo?”

Korvo doesn’t respond.

“Korvo?”

Korvo leans on Terry. It seems that Korvo has fallen asleep.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said we exhaust you,” Terry whispers.

Korvo buries his face into Terry’s shoulder while mumbling something in his sleep. Terry looks down at Korvo for a moment as he sleeps.

“Maybe I’ll just…” Terry mumbles as he snakes an arm around Korvo’s middle and pulls him closer.

“...Sleep tight, Korvo,” Terry whispers as he uses the remote to change the channel to watch something else, because it looks like Terry’s going to be unable to move for the next little while.

...Not that he minds in the slightest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I just made my deadline! :D
> 
> Yeah so...this chapter took me way longer than I thought it was going to take! (It probably doesn’t help that I had to scrap like...a whole scene because I wasn’t vibeing with how long it was making this already lengthy chapter!)
> 
> Anyways… as always thank you so much for reading!
> 
> (OH MY GOSH I FORGOT TO GIVE THANKS TO The_Irish_Scot! They came up with the pine joke that Jesse makes in this chapter!)
> 
> See y’all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Not nearly enough fics for this show. So I’m making some. I hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
